


Hellspawn

by Ashezi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Demon references, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Impressions, Implied Sexual Content, Incontrollable magic, Incorrect child birth, M/M, Magic-Users, New Fathers, Other black eagles mentioned, Post canon, Post-Time Skip, Strange Occurances, This all happens in a single day, Wrong understandings of what a child is, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashezi/pseuds/Ashezi
Summary: What happens when one day, a weird creatire is suddenly there in your home unannounced, obviously you have to dispose of it.





	Hellspawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Dioppio on twitter, for that male byleth/hubert goodness. Sorry if its too goofy, I loved your child idea

"What is that thing?"

It was the first words to escape Byleth's mouth in the morning. He's honestly heard worse things fall from those beautiful lips so Hubert shouldn't be surprised in hearing this from his husband. However, after last night he would've at least liked a 'good morning' or 'a help me up' or even, 'I hate this'. Curiosity got the better of his sleep though because he too began to sit up on their bed and finally saw the thing that Byleth was referring too.

It sat atop their bedding, right near the foot of their bed. Its dead fish blue hue eyes stared at them, nary an expression on its face aside from a line that was maybe...a mouth? Its fur- oh hair, its hair was combed neatly with two strands protruding on top like a demon. It was small, scrawny, and didn't say a word as it's horribly flushed plump cheeks edged closer to them. He felt Byleth twitch beside him as the thing crawled into his lap and wrap it's grimy hands around Byleth's neck and rested its head on his shoulder. Hubert stared at the thing and then at Byleth who held his blank expression. He could read what the other was thinking by the slight twitch of his eyebrows, _ help me. _

Hubert carefully picked the creature off of his husband and set him down on the ground. It's head barely reached over the edge as it stared them down. He could feel Byleth shift on the bed and hang off of his shoulders, a hand cupping his ear as he whispered, "What do we do with it?" 

It growled at them suddenly, breaking Hubert's thoughts. Maybe if they fed it, it might go away. And as if to answer, the thing nodded and raised its hands up for him. Hubert glanced at Byleth before getting up from their bed and picking up the thing off the ground. Byleth followed suit after tugging on a robe and tying it. 

The couple walked in silence, the eerie steps of their home echoed louder because this new intruder was just as quiet. It hadn't even so much as uttered a sentence to them since it existed. Was it really safe for him to be carrying it around like nothing, all its done is gaze around the manor in wonder? He supposed it was wonder, unless it was plotting. 

Entering the kitchen, he set the thing down onto a seat as Byleth left to grab food. His fingers tapped tiredly at the wood as it just gazed up him. It was its fault that Hubert wasn't in bed right now, enjoying Byleth's warm company, maybe sneaking a little second round-

"Eat." Byleth said, plopping down some fruits he found in the pantry. The thing stared then tried to swallow an apple whole, to which Hubert quickly snatched from its mouth. It didn't even know how to eat properly. Whatever this was, it was obviously stupid or very decietful. "Here, let me show you." Byleth took the apple and cut it up with one of the hidden daggers under their table. Once sliced, it took one in his hands and chewed at it and swallowed. Then he reached over and offered a piece to the creature, setting the apple to its lips. The thing blinked a bit and opened its mouth, sucking on the fruit as its almost non existent eyebrows went up in surprise at the flavour. It quickly bit into it and ate the rest of the slice in Byleth's hand. Hubert gazed at Byleth, watching the corners of his mouth turn up in amusement- his gaze a bit fond as the creature reached for more. Something inside Hubert twinged, Byleth looked so happy with this thing. Almost like it was their own. 

"We should name it-"

"Absolutely not." He responded too quick, his mouth not quite catching up to his thoughts. "When you name it, then it becomes attached. Besides, it's not worthy enough to be called a name- we have to let it go back into the wild where it belongs."

"But Hubert-"

"No buts. I understand that this is different, new, exciting- but we can't let it just be able to wander into our home like this. The war may be over, but there's still danger out there Byleth and that thing could be the worst thing that has ever happened in our lives."

Without another thought, Hubert picked up the thing and walked out to the entrance, Byleth following close behind him. He set the thing down on the porch and stared at it. "Shoo, go and do whatever you're made to do." He said with a wave of his hands. The thing's face looked determined as it nodded and ran off into the forest. "Well that was easier than I thought." 

He shut the door behind him and glanced at Byleth, "Don't give me that face." Hubert said, locking the door. "Its for the better, besides what were we going to do with it."

"We could've cleaned it, gave it nice clothes, taught it, make it our own." 

"Oh please, you can't be serious. That thing is a threat to us, we can't just keep it as if it were a pet-"

"Say that again." Byketh said, realization coming into play.

"As if it were a pet…?"

Byleth folded his arms in thought, that cute nose of his scrunched up. "Last night before we went to sleep… you told me you wanted a pet. It was random and maybe not the word, but you said you wanted something with me...to raise with you- I can only assume you said pet because that makes sense. What other things are there to raise as a couple, besides I was falling asleep then. In my dream, a voice asked me if I wished to have an...offspring? I don't know why, but I said yes. Maybe that's what that creature is, Hubert. An offspring! A pet of our own, given to use by a voice-"

"Please keep quiet, this conversation sounds ridiculous. A voice asked if you wanted offspring? And then it shows up the next morning? That's-" he wanted to say impossible, but during the war they saw many things that were impossible. So the creature...was a child manifested out of whatever desire Hubert had wanted with Byleth and it came to be the image of them both. It was a child, a child that he let run off into the forest to die. "...I'll go retrieve it. Stay here, love." He said, pecking Byleth's head.

However, once he opened the door, he found the little brat waiting patiently for them. It- He was wet, a fish flopped in his mouth as he went forward and dropped it onto the floor in front of them. Was this thing really theirs? He really didn't want to acknowledge the fact that it was a child. A child was- it was clean and cried, threw tantrums, wore better clothes- this thing just stared lifelessly at them. But if it were truly theirs this behaviour must be correct. Silent, dead, weird habits, not understanding life, in a way Hubert saw himself in him.

Byleth picked up the fish off the ground and patted it's head. "Thank you, master." It finally spoke and Hubert really wish it didn't. 

"Not master, you are not a pet."

"But I thought it was-" Byleth started but Hubert cut him off.

"You are our...son. please address me as father from now and this man must be addressed to as daddy, understood?" He crouched down in front of the child and stroked his messy hair. The child nodded slowly as realization entered Byleth's eyes that this was a child. And they were fathers, like Jeralt was to him many moons ago. 

"So this is how children are born, I wonder if my mother heard a voice too…" he said to himself and Hibert couldn't help but chuckle at the response. He didn't want to explain the right way, it was innocent enough anyway. 

"Now, no son of mine is going to be seen as a grimy creature, come on now." Hubert picked the child up and carried him again, heart still beating with uncertainty over this new announcement. Maybe he would look better once he was washed and presentable. "Byleth, I'm going to need you to go ask the tailor to prepare some fabrics for this- ah, him." 

Byleth nodded and gave him a small smile before running off to go to their personal tailor. Hubert went into the bathroom, setting the child down. He turned on the water, letting the water steam and fill up the bath. As he glanced back, he noticed the child start to fidget in place as it stared curiously at the water. He supposed this was it's first time taking a bath, it was intimidating in its own way. But it must be done, Hubert stripped the boy down from his scraps and then went to work of setting the kid into the water.

At once it hissed at him upon contact and stretched out limbs to grip at the rim. Hubert frowned, picking him up and trying to drop him in, but the kid hung onto his arms. He tried again, the child reappearing on his back. It whined at him and stared at the water. "You got into the river just fine to catch that fish, what's so different to this?" He questioned while the boy only shrugged at him. 

With a sigh, Hubert touched the water, "it can't harm you see?" He said, touching the boys face with the water. It screeched and bit onto his glove at the contact. The look of confusion mixed with disgust was evident on his face. "If you don't get into this, I'm going to force you one way or another. I have my methods you little demon." He growled at the spawn and it only stuck out its tongue as a response. Tired, Hubert muttered something under his breath and teleported the child into the water.

It thrashed and screamed at the heat around it before calming down and staring at the water it was in."....." Hubert squinted at the boy and then kneeled down, starting to wash it. At first touch of soap, it hissed again and scratched at his forearms. "I had no idea you were a stray." He groaned, holding the child in place as he cleaned it off. The more he struggled, the more aggressive Hubert became before the two were staring at each other. 

"....." the spawn looked down and when Hubert tentatively raised his hands to scrub his back, it finally calmed and let him. He finally took it in, the way his skin felt soft, the way he whined a little at the gentle touches from the towel, the way he sighed when the soap bubbles were washed off, the way he's stare at him with those beautifully dead eyes just look his daddy's. He reminded Hubert so much of Byleth in this moment, now that he was clean and attractive. The child reached forward and touched his plump pink cheek before touching Huberts with a soft, "father". 

His heart melted.

Byleth came back into the room as Hubert was drying off the child and instantly he saw the look of fondness on his lover's face as he dried the little one off. He didn't know what happened in the time he was gone, but he was happy that Hubert looked so soft. He didn't know the other could make such an expression to anyone other than himself. Maybe having a child really did change a person? Did his father feel the same when he had him? He couldn't imagine what he must've felt- but Byleth knew it must've been this feeling emotion of love and support. Just as his father…

Hubert looked over and saw the sad smile on Byleth's face. Instantly, he went over to his love and stroked his cheek. "What's the matter?" He asked gently as Byleth looked away. "If anyone hurt you while you were out, I'll personally dispose of them-"

"No, I'm just...thinking of Jeralt."

"Oh…" Hubert's shoulders slackened. He knew Byleth had a deep connection with his father and while he didnt with his own parents, he knew Byleth must be hurting right now.

"....I have a child...with the person who I love...but he isn't here to see that." Byleth whispered, guilt rising in his throat. Before he hadn't dreamed of having a kid, Jeralt always encouraged him to follow his own path- kids or not. But he desperately wanted to show him his son, have father teach him how to fight, have him pat his head affectionately. He was gone though, those loving memories could never be sought after.

"He may not be here physically, but I can assure you that he is watching and smiling down at his family."

"Hubert, you don't even believe in Seiros-"

"Whether or not I do, does not matter. He may be gone, but his memories will live on as tales told by you to your offspring for generations so his memory is kept alive. That enough is proof that he still exists and is still loved and loves you." Hubert kissed the top of Byleth's head and smiled a little as he felt the smaller nod.

"You're right…as always." Byleth sighed in content and hugged onto his husband.

"Please, even I can be wrong- where is the child" 

Their little display was instantly put on hold as they both realized the child was missing. Hibert cursed and let go of Byleth, searching around the room. How could he be such a fool as to forget it was in the room. Much less leave his attention from it.

Byleth glanced at the very open window and went over to it. He looked over the edge onto to find a pair of feet dangling from atop his head. He looked up and saw the kid, sitting on top of the shingles peacefully. It looked down at his and dropped its weight. Byleth gasped and caught the child into his arms before it quite literally fell to its death. "Hubert, we have to keep an eye on it from now on." He said, wrapping the child up in a towel again.

"Agreed, we can't have him loose in the house. Not until he's trained at least." Hubert pet its head and turned in the direction of the door when he heard a cough. 

"Now, I know you both are very busy at the moment, but I overheard that you needed children's clothes." The tailor looked at the couple and child with a smile on her face.

"Yes please, but don't tell anyone about this- we are not ready to release this information- you know that very well do you not?"

"Of course Minister von Vestra." She nodded and took the child with her to the next room to fit into much suitable clothes.

Once out of sight, Hubert groaned and rubbed his face. "Because of today's events it slipped my mind that I have a meeting to attend to later with the cabinet." Hubert was always punctual to meetings and whenever the Lady needed him, but this new turn of events was calling his utmost attention. He needed to get ready and leave by carriage if he wanted to make it to the castle in time. Hubert would be damned if he left Byleth alone with the monster of a child after just having it though.

"I can watch him while you go to work-"

"No, that's not acceptable. I've said this many times before my love, you are my first priority over Edelgard, the one and only." He held onto Byleth's hands gently, "Now with this sudden new addition, it only makes my focus spur more onto my growing family. Please attend the meeting with me, I trust he won't cause any noise at least with how quiet he is. I...I can't imagine being away from him for too long just yet."

"Its almost funny how a few hours ago, you wanted to get rid of him."

"Oh hush" Hubert pecked Byleth's lips, "I didn't even consider it human before...but I see you in him...as well as me...it feels- it feels unusual- please come along." 

Byleth smiled softly and nodded his head a little, kissing Hubert's lips gently. "Alright, let's get dressed while we wait for him to return and then we can go to the meeting." Byleth said as Hubert hummed a response, holding him closer and pulling him into another kiss. Byleth giggled, letting his eyes close as they kept close. "This is-" …. "Quite the opposite of-... getting ready." Hubert continued to cut him off as he pulled his husband up into his arms and carried him back into their room.

"I know, but let me indulge you with this free moment." He whispered as he set Byleth down on their mattress. He climbed over him, touching those sensitive ears that sent a shiver down his spine. Byleth gazed up at Hubert in adoration, stroking his arms. Hubert pressed kisses across his face, biting a little at the skin under his jaw with content at the whine it brought Byleth. He wanted nothing more than to rip off his current outfit and explore his body again, but he reminded himself that they had a time limit. Instead he laid kisses where he could as Byleth stroked his hair. 

"Hubert…" he sighed, loving the way Hubert would blush only for him. He curled a finger up and assaulted his neck once he had access. He wrapped his arms around his husband's torso, inhaling slightly as he pressed kisses to that neck. "Shall we get ready?" He whispered to him.

"Yes...I suppose we should." Hubert answered; reluctant to let go, but it was needed. They both went to their respective drawers and began to dress for work. Hubert stole glances at Byleth as he donned his armor. He always looked so good in that armor, the way it framed his body was breathtaking. Hubert flipped that collar of his cape up and watched himself in the mirror to make sure he was tidy and presentable for Lady Edelgard. 

"You look perfect." Byleth answered him from afar as he fixed his hair a bit. He smiled at the response and then perked up when he heard the door knock. He ushered a quick come in and they both turned their heads to see the boy come in. His hair was neat again, the little hair pieces still sticking out like horns, but it added a cuteness to him. The boy was dressed in black attire, a simple black suit overcoat with silver buttons, dark pants, and little heeled boots. Byleth went over to the boy and picked him up, he looked so adorable, like a little noble. "Thank you, it's perfect." 

The boy looked at his fathers in winder at their different appearances and looked down at himself. He felt like he matched enough and they seemed happy with the changes. He perked slightly and hugged onto his daddy. "Well, lets go to the carriage if we want to make it then." Hubert said, ushering his...his family yes! His family out of the room and down to the entrance again. 

The carriage was already prepared, horses whinnying to themselves. The child pointed at them and Byleth nodded his head, "Horse." He told the kid, plain and simple. The child repeated as they stepped into the carriage. Byleth let the child down, sitting him on the seat as it began to move. Instantly, the child hopped onto the seat near the window, gazing as the world rushed past them.

"We should really give it a name." Byleth suggested again and this time Hubert couldn't oppose it.

"Soon, when everything is settled, we shall name it a strong and fearful name." Hubert smiled a little. 

The child looked back at the adults and then back at the world, so many swishing colors. He hopped over to the seat where the stage coach was and watched the horses move. He stared at them and then looked back at his parents. They were watching him every so often while chatting amongst themselves. He was really intrigued by the horses, so much so that he started to copy their whinnying. "Hubert, look he's imitating. How adorable, he's playing pretend all on his own." Byleth sighed as the boy galloped in his seat. It was cute until the boy sneezed and transformed his limbs into hooves. 

Hubert immediately grabbed the boy in shock, looking at the new limbs, "no no no." He was he supposed to fix this, they were going to arrive to the castle soon- he had magic?! "My...my son has magic." He blinked in awe, almost happy were it not for the fact that this magic was advanced. Small child could barely start normal fire spells at this age- his child was transfiguring without meaning to. It was...it was powerful. Byleth grimaced and held out a hand, casting a spell with white magic to return the boy to his normal arms and legs.

"Hubert, what if he tries to transform out there? Well not try, more like accidently. Having a child already is enough attention than necessary, but with this powerful magic- we could very well be crowded more than necessary." Byleth said, bouncing the boy in his lap.

"Well...as long as you have the strength to keep his powers at bay we should be okay correct?" Hubert was starting to wane, he didn't want to deal with this on a working day, then again when did he ever get a break as minister. It was then that he realized, he was bringing a child to the castle. His flesh and blood whom no one had ever seen before. The attention they were going to receive from comrades was going to be outrageous. Still, they were already going through with it, the pestering of questions was to be expecting. He just hoped that Byleth could manage to keep the child at bay for the time being. 

As the carriage arrived at the castle, his growing anxiety deepened. Hubert kept his cool though as the carriage stopped at the grand entrance. Glancing at his pocket watch, it seemed that they were earlier and on schedule. He stepped out of the ride with Byleth and dismissed the carriage back to its place. They walked quietly up the maroon steps of the palace, the guards posted outside did a double take as they saw the child that Byleth was carrying. Hubert kept his face neutral though as they walked up to the grand doors, letting them open. Already he was hearing whispers from staff whom knew him. Who wouldn't know the Minister regardless, even before the title he was always with Lady Edelgard. He was by her side until the last and forever entitled to her along with Ferdinand. 

"Are you hungry, dear? Would you like a snack before negotiations begin?" He asked Byleth, who nodded his head. They had skipped breakfast during all that was happening and with the extra time on their hands, a quick meal was in order to fuel them. "Perfect especially if you're to continue using your magic on...him. You need all the energy you need." He said, holding Byleth by the waist as they walked to the dining hall. 

The hall was bustling with soldiers, staff, guests, and such. They were all too busy enjoying themselves to notice the couple save a few. Byleth stood in line with their child as Hubert sat alone at a table and closed his eyes in thought. He took a moment to think about how he would introduce the child to Edelgard. He wasn't sure what reaction she would have at the moment-

"You're early as usual von Vestra." 

A voice broke his thoughts and he looked up, surprised to find the sleepy crest scholar across from him. Wasn't he on a trip or something, discovering the world with that blue haired maniac- 

"It's a short visit, don't worry." Linhardt yawned, "I've come to give intel on my research to the empress before heading back to my travels." He said, picking at his meal. 

"Hm, of course it makes sense." Hubert nodded as he kept an eye on Byleth. The two were picking out a meal to eat, Byleth showing the little one the different foods there were. Linhardt followed his gaze, eyes landing on the ex-professor before widening at the child. 

"I knew you two got busy when married- but I didn't expect you to actually--"

"Quiet. This is all very new, you have no idea."

"And I'd like to keep it that way. Children are noisy and annoying, I wouldn't be caught dead having a child." Linhardt said, continuing his meal, "I'm surprised you would have one."

"It wasn't my- I don't have time to waste talking to you about this."

"Of course, I'll be sure to overhear it during the meeting when Edelgard asks. For now, I'm going to take a nap." He said, standing up and leaving the new father alone. 

Byleth came over to Hubert, holding a plate of a little of everything. Byleth explained that he wasn't sure what the child would want to eat as well and Hubert nodded. He simply picked what he liked from the mess of items and watched as Byleth fed the kid. Linhardt was right, Hubert would never have been seen with a child. They were annoying, loud, and bothersome. However, he was lucky that this child was quiet, calm, a bit weird yes, but he was powerful. He smirked, wondering if he would become a great mage. 

"And here comes the pegasus." Byleth cooed softly, flying the fork to the child's mouth. It opened and chomped onto the fork, eating the food emotionlessly. "Chew...chew, okay swallow- just like that. Good boy. Perfect." He clapped as little sparkles formed around the child at the encouragement. He did the simple action again, amazed at the praise he was getting from his daddy. Hubert shook his head, a faint smile on his lips as the two ate together. He kept an eye on the time, it was drawing closer to the meeting and for once in his life, Hubert wanted it to be over with so he could return home. 

"Father." His attention turned to the boy as he pushed some food for him. He declined the offer, he had enough for the day and what was left wasn't exactly appetizing. The child hummed and threw up some food he had eaten to offer to Hubert. 

"....."

"....."

".....eat."

Hubert sighed and took the thrown up food and looking at the expectant child. No, he couldn't. He didn't have the nerve to fake it either. "One doesn't do that, that food is for you alone. Please never throw up your food again." He said, throwing the plate away. The child stared at his lap with a sad nod and he almost felt bad for refusing. Key word almost, he wasn't going to allow that habit to continue. Once was more than enough, he was a little impressed though- the food had come back whole. It...it was strange, he'll think about it another time because it was almost time to start the conference. 

"Alright, you know what to do yes?" Hubert said outside the door. 

"Ignore questions, sit to the side, keep him entertained and magic free."

"And if Edelgard says anything-"

"Reassure that questions will be answered after the meeting because work comes first."

"I've trained you well, Mr. von Vestra." Hubert said.

"For you, I'd do anything."

They opened the doors and headed inside the room. There were already people there, waiting for the meeting to start. They looked up briefly and saw Hubert so they instantly went back to their devices. The moment however, they saw Byleth they perked up. It was always a treat when Hubert brought his husband over during meetings. The two got to see their reactions change when they noticed the child in Byleth's arms. They glanced at one another before Hubert whispered something in Byleth's ear. All eyes were on the child who stared at everyone and tugged at his daddy's cloak. He shook his head and went to sit to the side as Hubert took his seat across from Ferdinand.

Ferdinand bit his lip, flicking his eyes from Byleth to Hubert. No one dared to say anything, either from shock or fear. Hubert hoped it stayed that way but of course the ginger had to say something. 

"Hubert-"

"Not right now."

"But-"

"I said not right now von Aiger."

"But Hubert-"

"Ferdinand, I don't wish to discuss it yet. We have other pressing matters to attend to yes? We will not address my personal life at the moment."

"......it's on fire."

Hubert quickly turned in his seat to see the child in flames as Byleth attempted to hold it down and perform a spell to stop it. Quickly Hubert cast silence to it and the fire stopped itself, leaving a clean boy back safely. "You didn't think to use that earlier?" Byleth asked, sitting the boy back on his lap.

"It didn't turn itself to flames earlier, plus it's not like I have unlimited uses to silence. Thats a difficult spell to conjure." He said, checking Byleth and the child for any burns. Thankfully the fire was illusionary- different but at least it wasn't real. With a relieved sigh, he went back to his seat.

"...did you summon a demon Hubert?" Caspar whistled.

"It is not a demon, I think." Hubert glared at the man.

"Normal kids don't catch on fire, even if they have magic. You have to admit it, you finally summoned a demon." Caspar leaned back in his chair. 

"I never tried in the first place-"

"Is what a person hiding a secret would say!"

"You bore me, again I don't wish to talk about it just yet. We are here to talk over matter for the land, not about demon summoning attempt acquisitions." 

And then in walked Edelgard.

And then the room went silent.

Edelgard walked over to the front of the table, glanced at Byleth, and took a deep breath. 

"The meeting will be rescheduled now, Hubert what is that?" She said, crossing her arms. "There was no mention whatsoever of you having a child. Did you keep its birth a secret? Did you hide it from me? I thought you told me everything, was I last to find out?"

Ah so she was getting defensive and questioning their relationship. He cleared his throat and stood up, bowing before her. "He appeared on our bed this morning."

"LIES, he summoned him I swear!"

"I am not understanding, that is a child?"

"He's so cute Hubie! You two made such a pretty boy!"

"I am Ferdinand von Aiger-"

"Can I hold him? O-Only if you'll allow it."

"Zzzzz…"

Byleth stood up and walked over to the table, halting everyone's chatter. He set the child down on the table, "He was manifested by Hubert's desire to raise something and my powers invoked it. He-...he's new."

Edelgard took a breath of relief as she went to the child. He looked up at her and blinked, bowing a little like his father. She seemed important for some reason, that much he understood especially if father was submitting to her. 

"He's just like you when you were younger." She gushed, picking up the boy. "You need to bring him to the palace more, I would be happy to take care of him for you two if you need a break. Of course, that comes with training, who's going to be a fearful mage? You are, yes you are~"

"If needed we will, but we want to get to know him more…" Byleth said.

"Especially after he caught on fire-"

"He caught on fire?" Edelgard looked at the boy questioningly, one word fluttering in her mind. _ Powerful. _ She smiled and set the boy back down. "Good work Hubert for producing a hellspawn." In the back Hubert heard a whoop of acknowledgement from the ever so loud soldier. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of calling his child a hellspawn, but if that's how people saw him he couldn't say otherwise. The boy began biting at his nails as he watched everyone crowd him and coo disgustingly. 

Hubert hated this, the attention his son was getting. He could tell how uncomfortable he was, that line of a mouth quivering as he was dawdled with. Hubert pushed people aside and grabbed his son's hand. "As much as I want to stay, we have to return to the manor and prepare a bedroom for him and other things." Hubert saw the look of relief flash in his son's eyes, gripping onto his father as he was pulled away from the crowd. 

"Of course, please go back Hubert. But do know I will be visiting in due time." Edelgard said, dismissing everyone. 

* * *

"...this was an eventful day.." 

Byleth mumbled, looking at the very tired Hubert. The man had used all his silences now at home to control the boy's magic spurts. Some spells were innocents where others like summoning a black hole had been horrific to say the least. Both new parents were tired from the day as they now rested on the bed, their child between them. 

Hubert rest his arm onto Byleth's waist, holding the two close to him. "It was...quite eventful, but I don't regret it. Raising a child will take a lot out of us, but…" he looked down at his peaceful sleeping face and felt his chest swell as he looked back at Byleth. "he's ours...he's our son and I want nothing more than to give him the best life possible."

"I know what you mean, seeing him here between us feels so unreal...but I'm glad. You're a wonderful father, Hubert…"

"So are you Byleth."

The two flushed a bit and shared a short kiss. They're new familial life was starting and there was so much to learn and figure out. But they both had faith in each other and Byleth promised himself that he was going to be a father just like Jeralt was to him.

"His name.." Byleth wondered, slowly the sleepiness catching onto him. He felt Hubert move a strand of hair away from his cheek and looked up at him in the dark of their room. He could tell that Hubert had settled on a name, a perfect one for their little one to grow and mature as. 

" is Asmodeus."

Byleth stared at Hubert, wondering if it was a joke. But it wasn't, of course it wasn't. He was serious with all his being to name their child after the prince of demons. He almost chuckled, it was befitting of their child. 

"Asmodeus von Vestra...I love it." 

"It rolls off the tongue well, I wish I had a name that matched well with yours."

"Hubert, I love your name as it is. No matter if you were named after an angel or a devil, I would love the same regardless." Byleth smiled and rested his hand as well on Hubert, cradling their boy as well. Hubert sighed in content, he loved when his husband would spoil him like that, allowing his heart to feel full and healthy despite feeling cold for most of his life. Then again, meeting Byleth was the best thing to ever happen to him, so of course it was this way. As Byleth drifted off to sleep, Hubert stared at his small family and smiled. He wanted nothing more than to watch them safely all night, but he knew that if he didn't rest- he would regret it tomorrow especially with all the magic he's used already. And so, Hubert let his eyes fall to close to join his family.

And so the family had entered a new chapter in their life with their little demonic son named Asmodeus. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> Also I cant believe it ended up at 6,066 words oops


End file.
